1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to hybrid storage environments, and more particularly to methods and systems for rebalancing databases in a hybrid storage environment.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, a data storage environment typically includes a single type of storage device and is connected to a host apparatus in order to store or read data in response to a command from the host apparatus, which may be an individual computer or a data server. Hybrid storage environments including a plurality of types of storage devices have recently been developed in order to increase storage capacity or data processing speed. However, when different types of storage devices are simply physically combined with one another in a hybrid storage environment, resources are likely to be wasted and the performance of the hybrid storage environment is likely to not be optimized.